Talk:A Sandy Skirmish For S Class/@comment-27040917-20161105201817
Here is the point count for Takeshi and Damien! For grammar and punctuations, I will give them a total of 4 out of 5 points. Like Drake and Ash, and excellent performance in writing, I never quite found myself at a moment where any real issues stood out to me or broke the flow of the fight, yet there were some small spelling issues and grammatical errors which keep it away from the full pot. For teamwork, I will give 4 out of 5 points. Exceptional work from both, with nothing much to complain about really. There were several moments where the teamwork seemed unbeatable in how they so fluently took the opportunity of each of their moves to compliment one another to either enhance their own or their partner's attack. However, at times it seemed a bit one sided in who aided who as Takeshi appeared to be mostly responsible for the coordinated attacks and aid of her comrade. Excellent teamwork but I would have liked to see just a bit more of it from Damien For Battle Tactics, I give them a total of 8 out of 10 points. From the very start, it was clear that there was a plan of both attack and defense, preparing not only a subtle mine attack but also a more direct one. Their combined efforts made for some astounding feats of combat, and even when the tide of battle had turned against them, they were able to reevaluate their plan and change it accordingly so that it would better suit the situation, showing that they are quite capable of sound and flexible strategies. Despite this, there was a looming feeling of lacking innovation at points. Where they often made their best efforts to make use of their opponents actions to further their own, at times it also appeared as if they surrendered to their fates and simply satisfied themselves with reducing the damage, which may not sound so bad, but with the lack of finding a smooth countermeasure after the damage has been made, it sometimes felt like a wasted opportunity, seemingly breaking their previous streak of utilizing an enemy move against them. Overall, excellent tactics but I would have liked to see some more creative measures taken. Last, but certainly not least, for Sportsmanship, I will give a total of 5 out of 5 Points. If nothing else, take pride in this stage. The sportsmanship in this team was nothing short of glorious. Never going too far with their offensive strategies, and sometimes even engaging in simple banter, shows a well-seated respect for their comrades and opponents. Even after suffering some severe damage from the opposing team, they still managed to keep their sense of comradery and were willing to quite easily forgive them and proceed as if it had never happened. Of course, Damien made some pretty aggressive assaults against the opponents, but I can hardly blame him. He reacted to a most atrocious assault from those they call guildmates, and when things were said and done, he disengaged from his fellow guildmate, even if in his heart he felt something else and they never answered in turn with something of a similar nature. With this in mind, I can proudly give them the full pot of five points. The Grand total is 21 points.